The Ultimate Guide To Analsex For Men
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Lucius und Severus wurden damit beauftragt, ein neues Unterrichtswerk zu verfassen. eines der etwas anderen Art.


**The Ultimate Guide To Analsex For Men**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

„So", sagte Severus, in den Kerkern Hogwarts an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend. Lucius Malfoy, bester Freund und ebenfalls ehemaliger Doppelagent, ihm gegenüber. „Wir hatten beim Vorspiel aufgehört, richtig?", fragte Snape, während er in seinen Unterlagen herumwühlte.

„War'n wir damit nicht schon fertig?"

„Nein, wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, hatten wir noch nicht die Hosen ausgezogen… wo ist es denn? Eben war's doch noch da!"

„Meinst du das hier?", Lucius hielt ein kleines schwarzes Buch hoch, dem Tagebuch von Tom Riddle nicht ganz unähnlich.

„Ja! Wo war es?", Severus griff nach dem Buch, woraufhin Lucius ihm auf die Finger schlug.

„Ah, ah, ah! Sag schön ‚Bitte, bitte'!"

„Lucius, lass den Scheiß!", er griff noch mal nach dem Buch, das Lucius nun nur noch weiter weg hielt und mit sichtbar aufgesetztem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck in die Luft starrte.

„Also, weißt du, ich weiß nicht, ob mir dein Tonfall gefällt…"

Severus hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius gerichtet. „Buch her oder stirb!", grummelte er.

„Aber, Severus, wir wissen doch beide, dass du das nie machen würdest mit deinem Co-Autor!"

„Stimmt!", erwiderte Snape, mit einem Gesicht, als sei es völlig offensichtlich gewesen, dann: „Accio Lucius!"

Lord Lucius Malfoy wurde von Severus' Magie quer über den Tisch gezogen, bis er mitten auf dem Tisch lag. Seine Beine zur Hälfte auf dem Tisch, sein Oberkörper umschlungen von Severus starken Armen und das Buch noch immer mit Lucius' ausgestreckten Arm von Snape weg haltend.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du es mir nicht einfach geben willst?", fragte Letzterer mit engelsgleicher Miene.

„Nein!", antwortete Lucius leicht angepisst, als er merkte, dass es aus Snapes Umarmung kein Entrinnen gab.

„Bist du…", Severus' Hände fanden ihren Weg in Lucius' Haare, bisher perfekt zurück gebunden mit einer schwarzen Samtschleife, „…sicher?"

„Nein…", gab Lucius kleinlaut zurück.

„Also?", Severus hielt seine Hand nun direkt vor Lucius' Gesicht.

„Gut!", murmelte Lucius beleidigt, „Da!", und Severus hatte sein Buch.

„Danke!", antwortete dieser mit unschuldig-glücklicher Miene.

„So…", er öffnete das Buch, während Lucius sich muffig wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück setzten und seine Haare zu ordnen versuchte.

„Also", fragte Severus, „was machen wir jetzt mit den Hosen?"

„Du lässt die Finger von meinen Hosen!", rief Lucius aufspringend und machte mit panischem Blick einige Schritte zurück.

„Nicht deine Hosen, du Idiot! Wozu brauch ich deine, wenn ich die von D–", Severus stockte, „von … Dolce und Gabbana haben kann!", rettete er noch, nicht die geringste Lust, Lucius von seiner Beziehung mit dessen Sohn zu erzählen.

„Dolce und Gabbana? Du?", fragte Lucius mit großen Augen.

„Genau! Ähm, zurück zu den Hosen: was machst du mit Harrys?", fragte Severus mit roten Wangen und in dem Wissen, dass sein Freund und der Vorzeige-Gryffindor schon seit langem zusammen waren.

„Oh", Lucius' Stimme nahm einen verträumten Klang an, „es macht ihn völlig wahnsinnig, wenn ich sie ihm mit den Zähnen ausziehe!"

„Echt? Das muss ich mal mit Draco testen, glaub ich…", dachte Severus etwas zu laut.

„Mit wem? Heißt das, du hast endlich wieder eine Beziehung? Wurde auch Zeit! Es war nicht gut, dass du immer so alleine warst! Also, wer ist der Glückliche?", fragte Lucius, aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind im Spielzeugladen.

„Ähm, … niemand!", versuchte Severus sich zu retten, doch Lucius ließ sich nicht darauf ein.

„Komm schon, alter Freund, ich hab dir doch auch von mir und Harry erzählt!", bettelte Lucius.

„Zu deiner Erinnerung: NEIN, hast du nicht! Ich habe es von euren Hauselfen erfahren!"

„Oh, ja… ähm…, aber ich hab's dir gesagt!"

„Ja, nachdem ich es von zwei Hauselfen, drei Gryffindors, dem Schulleiter und Minerva erfahren hatte!", sagte Severus in genervtem Tonfall.

„Jaaa, gut, du hast gewonnen! … aber du sagst mir doch irgendwann, wer es ist, oder?", bettelte Lucius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem scheinbar für Malfoys eigens entwickelten Bambi-Blick.

„Wir werden sehen!"

Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an, bis Snape fragte: „Drink?"

„Es ist vier Uhr nachmittags!", protestierte Lucius.

„Siehst du? Perfekte Zeit, um mit dem Saufen anzufangen!", antwortete Snape, stand auf und lief zu seinem Schrank. „Rosé?"

„Cosmopolitan!"

„Ich hab keine Preiselbeeren, du Snob!", lachte Snape.

„Dann eben Rosé!"

Severus machte besagten Drink fertig uns setzte sich mit seinem Whiskey wieder Lucius gegenüber.

Nach einer Weile besinnlichen Schweigens unterbrach Lucius die Stille.

„Was glaubst du, was der Schulleiter sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass dein neuestes Werk gar kein Zaubertrankbuch für den Unterricht ist, sondern so was?"

„Ich glaube, du vergisst da was!", Severus linker Mundwinkel zuckte bedrohlich.

„Und was?"

„Es ist für den Unterricht geplant!"

Lucius spuckte seinen ganzen Mund voll Rosé auf Severus und fing an zu husten.

„Uah! Lucius, das ist widerlich!", Severus sprang auf und sah wütend auf den noch immer hustenden Lucius.

„Das" husthust „kannst" husthust „du nicht ernst meinen!" husthust

„Natürlich! Der Schulleiter will Sexualkunde in den Stundenplan aufnehmen. Und wer wäre zum Schaffen eines Unterrichts-Werkes zu dem Thema besser geeignet als ich! Minerva sieht nicht aus, als hätte sie innerhalb der letzten 20 Jahre Sex gehabt, oder?"

„Und du", Lucius hustete mittlerweile nicht mehr, „willst ein Buch behandeln, das ‚The Ultimate Guide To Analsex For Men' heißt?"

„Ja, wie du vielleicht weißt, sind über 70 der männlichen Slytherins schwul und die anderen Häuser haben nur Angst, es zuzugeben!"

„Stimmt, wusstest du, dass Draco sich das jetzt auch einbildet?! Er hat sogar schon einen Freund! Weißt du vielleicht, wer es ist? Ich kann es einfach nicht rauskriegen. – Diese jugendlichen Phasen…"

Snape, mittlerweile knallrot, hatte die ganze Zeit getan, als wäre es was völlig Neues für ihn, dass Draco schwul war und einen Freund hatte, und es ihn ganz brennend interessiere. „Ich, wirklich? … Ähm, … das ist mir neu! … Noch'n Drink?", fragte Severus mit noch immer rotem Gesicht, voller Hoffnung.

„… Du weißt doch was …", sagte Lucius, der diesen Blick nur allzu gut kannte, „Wer?! Ich verlange zu wissen, wer meinen Sohn befleckt!"

„Lucius! Das ist jetzt gemein! Sag nicht, du hättest nie den Arsch hingehalten?!"

„Hab ich nicht!" Diese Antwort traf nur auf eine gehobene Augenbraue von Snape. „Ok, ok, aber nur für dich und das war was anderes!"

„Nein, war es nicht und du weißt es genau!"

grummelgrummel

„Also, zurück zum Buch", Severus machte sich eine Notiz bezüglich der Hose-Zähne-Sache und sah wieder zu Lucius auf, „ich würde vorschlagen, wir–"

Er wurde empfangen von einem Lucius Malfoy, der sich über den Tisch gelehnt hatte und Severus direkt in die Augen sah: „Du weißt was, was ich nicht weiß, und ich will es wissen! Sag's mir!"

„Lucius, es gibt viel, was ich weiß und du nicht und es dir alles zu erzählen, würde eindeutig zu lange dauern!", Severus lehnte sich jetzt auch zu Lucius über und wollte dessen Haare tätscheln. Als Lucius jedoch nicht im geringsten andeutete, dass er wegziehen würde, erkannte Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und seit seinem heldenhaften Einsatz im finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort Träger des Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse, wie tief er in der Scheiße steckte.

„Ähm, Lucius, wie wär's, wenn wir einfach mit dem Buch weiter machen und die Sache vergessen?"

„Ich denke nicht!" Mit diesen Worten ergriff Lucius Severus Hand, ging um den Tisch auf Severus' Seite und drehte diesen mit seinem Bauch voran auf den Tisch, sodass dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. „WER?!"

„Lucius, ich verlange– AU! – Das tat weh!"

„Sollte es auch und es wird noch mehr wehtun, wenn du mir nicht antwortest!"

„Ist das ne Drohung?"

„Aber nicht doch, alter Freund, ich würde dir doch nie drohen; das war ein VERSPRECHEN!", und nur um seine Aussage noch mal zu unterstreichen, drehte Lucius Severus' Arm noch ein kleines Stück.

Lucius hatte Severus noch etwas länger so auf dem Tisch liegen, bis Severus die magischen Worte sprach:

„Lucius, denken wir doch mal logisch, ja? Ich war weit über 20 Jahre im Dienste des Dunklen Lords, habe zahlreiche Male den Cruciatus-Fluch über mich ergehen lassen müssen und du denkst allen Ernstes, dass dein kleines Kunststück hier mich zum Aufgeben bringen würde? Ich bin nicht dein kleiner Gryffindor-Held!"

Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, bereute Severus sie auch schon, als Lucius seinen Arm noch ein Stück weiter drehte und ein Zauberstab sich in seinen Weichteile bohrte.

„Sag das nochmal, du kleines, dreckiges–", er wurde von der altbekannten, altverhassten Stimme unterbrochen, deren Besitzer der Letzte war, von dem Severus gerettet werden wollte.

„Na, Jungs, was ist das denn? Probt ihr Unterrichtsvorführungen am lebenden Objekt? Sehr schön, sehr schön, gut zu wissen, dass ihr so enthusiastisch dabei seid, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass das für den Unterricht wohl ein wenig zu weit gehen könnte", sagte der Schulleiter seelenruhig.

Als Severus die Stimme des Schulleiters gehört hatte, hatte er erst im Schock die Augen aufgerissen, um sie im nächsten Augenblick wieder zu schließen und seinen Kopf mit einem lauten „Rumms" mit der Tischplatte kollidieren zu lassen.

Lucius, der noch immer hinter ihm stand, hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt.

„Das sehe ich auch so, Albus", schallte jetzt die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall an Severus' Ohren, woraufhin dieser wieder seine Augen aufriss und seinen Kopf zu Minerva riss, sodass ein deutliches Knacken in seinem Nacken nicht zu überhören war.

Er schüttelte mit panischem Blick den Kopf, aber es hatte keinen Sinn, „außerdem, Severus, man sollte doch meinen, ein Malfoy wäre dir genug … unersättlich", murmelte sie und ging wieder.

„Wir wollten nur mal sehen, wie es voran geht! Minerva und i–"

„DU!", unterbrach ihn Lucius, „Du bist das Tier, das meinen Draco befleckt!", schrie er, bohrte seinen Zauberstab noch ein Stück tiefer in Severus und drehte dessen Arm noch ein gewaltiges Stück weiter.

„Oh, Lucius, wusstest du das noch gar nicht?", fragte Dumbledore mit Unschuldsmiene, „Das tut mir jetzt aber Leid, Severus! … Ich werde einfach euren Entwurf mitnehmen und euch wieder euch selbst überlassen …", er griff nach dem Buch.

„NEIN!", schrie Severus mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Oh!"

„Scheiße", murmelte Snape, als der Schulleiter die erste Seite aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Sehr gut, Jungs!", da blickten beide auf. Unvorsichtigerweise lockerte Lucius seinen Griff an Severus' Arm und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick mit dem Rücken auf der Tischplatte wieder.

„Sehr schön, Severus, unsere Schüler müssen ja auch Toleranz lernen, obwohl ich ‚The Ultimate Guide To Analsex For Men' vielleicht als Titel etwas zu drastisch finde."

„Natürlich, Schulleiter, ich werde es sofort ändern!", Snape streckte seine Hand aus und wurde prompt von Lucius auf den Boden gestoßen, wo dieser sich auf Severus' Oberkörper setzte, dessen Hände mit seinen eigenen neben Snapes Kopf fixierte und ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Du hast meinen Sohn befleckt!", sagte Lucius, sein Gesicht Zentimeter von Severus entfernt.

„Oh, sehr interessant!", sagte der Schulleiter und setzte sich in Severus' Stuhl.

„Geh runter von mir!", sagte Severus.

So saßen sie eine Weile, in der Severus versuchte, unter Lucius herauszukommen, Lucius sich die schmerzhafteste Art überlegte, Severus unzubringen, und Albus die wahrscheinlich lustigste Zeit seines Lebens hatte.

„Lucius, falls du es vergessen haben solltest", sagte Severus irgendwann, als er erkannte, dass er ohnehin nichts gegen den Blonden tun konnte, der auf ihm drauf saß, und sich dachte, dann könne er auch ein bisschen Spaß haben, bevor er stirbt. „Draco war nicht der Erste, den ich ‚befleckt' habe, wie du es so adäquat auszudrücken pflegtest … Der Erste warst Trommelwirbel DU!"

„Oh, wirklich?", kam es von Dumbledore.

„Ooooh, jaaa!", Severus grinste Lucius direkt ins Gesicht, „und er hat es geliebt! Er hat lauter geschrieen als sein Sohn! Ich zitiere: ‚Ja, Severus, härter … oh Gott … härter, … mehr!'"

„Du verdammter–"

„Vater?", Lucius blickte zur Tür.

In der Tür stand sein Sohn, neben ihm Harry und sie starrten mit großen Augen auf die Szene, die sich direkt vor ihnen abspielte: Lucius auf Severus, nur wenig über seinen Hüften, Snapes Arme von Lucius fixiert, Gesichter nur eine Winzigkeit von einander entfernt und Severus mit einem geradezu perversen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Vater? Severus? Gibt es da etwas, das wir wissen sollten?", fragte Draco, die Angst in seiner Stimme schwer zu überhören.

„Genau, Lucius, gibt es etwas, das du mir vielleicht sagen möchtest?", fragte Harry.

„Ähm… nein?", sagten beide im Chor.

„Ich verzieh mich dann mal", sagte Albus, wurde aber von Harry an der Tür aufgehalten.

„Ich denke nicht, Schulleiter! Sie haben schon zu meiner Schulzeit so viel Scheiße gebaut, ich kann irgendwie nicht glauben, dass Sie damit", er deutete auf Severus und Lucius, die sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatten, „nichts zu tun haben!"

„Severus…"

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Draco!", warf Severus ein, „Es ist so, … weißt du, … wir wollten nur…", er konnte seinem Freund wohl kaum in dieser prekären Situation beichten, dass er für den Schulleiter ein Buch über Analsex schrieb.

Draco brach in Tränen aus.

„DRACO!"

„Siehst du, was du angestellt hast, Severus?", schrie Lucius ihn jetzt an. „Er hat nicht mehr geweint, seit er zwölf war!"

„Ja, und er sieht so süß aus, wenn er es tut!", schmachtete er, als er wieder zu sich kam, „DRACO! Warte, Schatz!", er warf Lucius von sich runter, worauf dieser Harry umwarf, der daraufhin im Schritt vom Schulleiter landete, der sich kurz zuvor wieder gesetzt hatte.

„So sehr mir Ihre derzeitige Position auch gefallen mag, so glaube ich dennoch, dass ich bei der nun folgenden Unterhaltung nur stören würde", er stand auf, „Und Tschüss!", und war weg.

„Weg ist er!", staunte Lucius, der von der Agilität des Schulleiters durchaus beeindruckt war, „…", er sah sich um, „und er hat unser Sex-Buch mitgenommen…"

„EUER WAS?!"

„Unser– äh, Harry… ich … Liebling …"

Harrys Augen glühten und Lucius wünschte sich nichts mehr, als in Hogwarts apparieren zu können.

„Draco, Liebling, es ist nicht, wie du denkst! Ich liebe dich doch! Wir haben nur ein neues Schulbuch geschrieben!"

„IN DER POSITION?!"

„Ähm… ja!"

Drei Stunden später…

„Und du bist mir nicht mehr böse?"

„Nein, Schatz!"

„Und ich muss heute Nacht auch nicht auf der Couch schlafen?"

„Nein, Schatz!"

„Puh! Ich dachte schon!", mit diesen Worten wälzte sich Lucius auf Harry, in dem guten Gewissen, dass ihm vergeben war, und beide lagen zusammen eine lange Weile im Bett, bis Lucius letztlich einschlief.

Ähnliches geschah bei Draco und Severus, nur dass sie sich in Snapes Gemächer zurückzogen hatten und Draco zuerst einschlief.

Nun, bezüglich Professor Dumbledore,–

„Oh Gott, Albus, JA!"

– ich glaube, das wollt ihr gar nicht wissen!

---

Ende

_A/N: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Review? Bitte, bitte…_


End file.
